


Harry Potter Alphabet

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry Harry Potter Alphabet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Alphabet

A-Avada Kedavra

 

"Avada Kedavra!"

The curse rang through the entry hall of Hogwarts in Voldemort's sibilant hiss of a voice.

Everyone froze. Voldemort had not uttered a single spell since the battle had begun, he was saving his strength for Harry.

I ran to the middle of the hall, where the spell had come from. Harry lay on the floor in front of him.

"He's dead! Harry Potter is dead!"

I fell to my knees. He couldn't be dead, he had promised me we were going to make it through this battle. That we would be a family.

I woke with a start, my arms wrapped around my still flat stomach. Sitting up, I saw that my husband wasn't in the bed.

I sighed and got up to get a drink of water. As I made my way back to bed, I felt arms wrap around me.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked softly.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep," I said, leaning back into him. "Where were you?"

"There was a call from the office. Was it the AK nightmare?" Harry asked, leading us back to our bedroom.

"Yes," I whispered, burrowing into his side when we were in bed.

"That didn't happen, it never will," Harry said, pulling me closer to him, "I promise."

I smiled up at Harry sleepily, "I love you Harry."

"I love you to Draco," Harry said, gently kissing my forehead.

 

B-Black

 

"Do we have to tell him Harry?" Draco asked, standing uneasily next to the Floo.

"Draco, he's my godfather, and the only family I have left. Honestly, I'm surprised Remus hasn't told him about us before now. Trust me he'll be happy for us," I said, giving him a hug. "He can't be too opposed to us, look at him and Remus."

"It's not the gay part I'm worried about," Draco said sullenly, "It's the Slytherin part that I'm not sure he'll accept."

"Remus will keep Sirius in check," I assured, "Now come on, we're late."

"Are you sure you can go through the Floo first?" Draco asked teasingly, a small grin coming to his lips.

"Oi! I've gotten better," I said, "Besides Sirius and Remus will be on the other side if I fall. Come along in about three minutes," I said, giving Draco a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," Draco said as I disappeared into the Floo.

"There you are Harry," Sirius said when I popped out of the Floo at 12 Grimuald Place, "We were beginning to think you'd forgotten us in favor of your new lover. Will he be joining us?"

"He'll be here in a minute," I said as the fire behind me turned green. "Here he is."

Draco stepped from the fire, calm and collected as ever. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Sirius snapped.

I wrapped my arm around Draco's shoulder. His shoulders were so stiff he was shaking.

"I was invited here," Draco said relaxing a bit.

Sirius looked between me and Draco, eyes growing almost comically wide. "Harry?"

I nodded, "Draco and I are married. We got married right before the final battle."

"Sirius, has Harry arrived yet?" Remus asked, opening the door.

"Hey Remus," I said, smiling at my honorary godfather.

"You're late Harry," Remus said chastising. "How have you two been?" he asked.

"Fine," I said, pulling Draco a bit closer.

Remus eyed us for another moment before smiling. "Congratulations," he said softly.

I smiled back at him and loosened my hold on Draco a bit. "Thanks Remus."

"Come on, Kreatcher and I have lunch ready."

Sirius snapped out of his shock. "I am NOT eating with a Slytherin!"

"Then you can go to our room without lunch. I want to talk to our godson and his husband."

Sirius looked at Remus in disbelief.

"I'm not kidding Sirius, if you can't be civil, you aren't going to join us. Are you coming boys?"

Flashback  
Third year

I watched Harry all that day. The day after his godfather was rescued from the dementors.

He was positively glowing with happiness. He was beautiful, not that I would tell anyone.

I watched the way he would defend his godfather if anyone said anything even remotely negative about him.

I was going to have to get to know this Sirius Black better.

 

C-Christmas

 

I woke early on Christmas morning, before Harry, to make him a special Christmas breakfast. Luckily my morning sickness had abated so I could make him his favorite coffee without getting sick.

I had just finished setting the table when Harry came into the kitchen.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, giving me a quick kiss.

I glanced at the clock, "About half an hour. I wanted to do something special for you."

"You're special enough for me," Harry declared, his arms snaking around my middle.

I snorted, smiling nevertheless, "You're so cheesy."

"You know you love it," Harry said with a grin, pulling my chair out for me.

I rolled my eyes, but sat down, smiling up at my husband.

Flashback  
Fourth year

I spent the whole Yule Ball glaring at Pansy Parkinson, Draco's date. Ron was sitting next to me, glaring at Ginny, most people he assumed he was glaring at her date, Neville, but really, he was jealous of her.

I stared as Draco broke away from his group of friends and made his way over to Ron and I.

"Weasley, Potter," Draco said, sitting down next to me.

"Malfoy," I said, nodding to him, "Do you need something?"

"I just needed to get away from all that," Draco said, motioning to the group he had just left. "Would you like to take a walk with me Harry? Outside?"

I glanced at Ron, who was still glaring at Ginny, and nodded, following Draco outside. 

"It's beautiful out here," I said after a few minutes.

"It is," he said, "Would you like to sit down?" he asked, motioning to a bench.

I sat down, Draco next to me, "What did you really want to talk about Draco?" I asked.

"You," Draco said softly.

I felt my heart speed up, "What about me?" I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He was fidgeting, something I had never seen him do. 

"I-I like you Harry," he finally admitted, looking away, "Probably more than I should."

I smiled and took his hand, "Hey," I said, causing him to look at me, "I like you too."

 

D-Draco

 

I sat in bed, stroking Draco's hair, watching him as he slept. 

He had changed so much since I had met him, before our first year. Back then he had accepted his father's word as law and worshiped the ground he walked on.

Then Voldemort came back and he saw his father's flaws. And they scared him.

He knew what he had to do, he had to defy his parents, and Voldemort. He was scared. But once he did it, once he declared that he was with us, he was relieved, happy.

So was I.

"Harry?" Draco muttered, blinking tiredly up at me, "What are you doing?" 

"Just thinking love," I said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

E-Easter

 

"Draco, look!" Harry called, holding up a package.

"What is it?" I asked, watching as he dug into the package like a young child.

"Mrs. Weasley's Easter eggs!" Harry said, proudly holding up two rather large chocolate eggs.

I smiled at him and took the egg decorated in green, "Am I to take it this is a yearly occurrence?"

Harry nodded, his grin deflating a bit. "Yeah, you can always count on a Christmas sweater and an Easter egg from Mrs. Weasley, if she isn't mad at you."

Harry was unconsciously tugging at his sleeve, he hadn't gotten an egg or a sweater last year. "Was it because of me?" I asked softly.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe. I don't claim to understand the minds of women."

I looked uncomfortably at the egg in my hand for a minute. 

"Hey," Harry said, taking the hand that wasn't holding the egg, "It's okay. I love you and it doesn't matter what the others think of you."

I smiled up at Harry, "I love you too."

 

F-Friends

 

"We're here Harry," Ron said, his hand on my shoulder, "We came as soon as we could, how is he?"

"I don't know," I said, my voice cracking. "They won't let me in."

Ron nodded in understanding and sat down next to me, Neville on his other side. Hermione sat down on my other side, helping Ginny, who was seven months pregnant, into the seat next to her.

"Where's Sara?" I asked, straightening up a bit now that I wasn't alone, keeping my mind off everything that could go wrong.

"She's with Mum. We thought she would be better with her for now. Mum's been asking for more time with her anyways," Ron said, "Here comes a nurse."

Flashback  
Second year

"You're what?" Ron asked.

"I'm gay," I said again looking between he and Hermione.

Hermione nodded, looking satisfied. "I thought so," she said, "I am too."

Ron stared at her, eyes growing wider.

I rolled my eyes, "Ron, you have no room to judge," I said.

Ron puffed up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen the way you look at Neville. It's not that subtle. So what made you finally realize it Hermione?" I asked as Ron's face tried to match his hair in hue.

Hermione blushed as well, "Umm...Ginny," she said.

 

G-Granger

 

I was asleep when Harry and the others came in.

When I woke up, Harry was sitting in the chair next to the bed, a small blue bundle in his arms.

"Is that him?" I asked, sitting up.

Harry nodded, shifting so I could see our son. "He's perfect," he said softly, holding him out to me.

I took him gently, holding him close. He had Harry's hair, just as wild, even though he was less than an hour old. He yawned and opened his eyes, Malfoy gray.

"What's his name?" Harry asked, love glowing in his eyes.

"Sirius, Sirius James," I said looking up at Harry. He smiled and kissed my temple.

"It's perfect."

"Hermione," I said, looking behind Harry to the brown-haired woman, "Would you like to be his godmother?"

Hermione smiled, "I would be honored."

 

Flashback  
Fourth year

"What happened?" Hermione asked, pouncing on me as soon as I entered the common room.

"How do you know something happened?" I asked with a laugh.

"Ron told me you left with Draco and you're practically glowing!" Hermione trilled, "Something happened."

"Draco and I went for a walk on the grounds," I said, sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. "We sat on one of the benches and talked."

"About?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Us," I said simply, smiling.

"Is there a you?"

"As of tonight, yes."

Hermione squealed and gave me a tight hug. "That's great Harry!"

"Thanks Hermione," I said, "Ron's next, I think. Ginny's already halfway convinced, but Ron and Neville need some help," I said, pulling back.

Hermione grinned, "I already have a plan."

 

H-Harry

 

I noticed Harry from the second he entered Madame Malkin's.

He was alone in the store, unusual for an 11 year old.

He seemed wonderstruck. I snorted and rolled my eyes, Muggleborns.

"Hello dear," Madam Malkin said as she was finishing my robes, "School robes?"

He nodded and stepped onto the platform next to mine to be measured. I noticed the scar on his forehead.

Surely not, this couldn't be the Harry Potter.

I left the store with my mother, in a rage. He had rejected my offers of friendship. He had rejected me!

It took me almost four years to figure out why it hurt so much.

 

I-Ice

 

Flashback  
Seventh year

"Draco, Draco wake up, look!" Harry yelped happily, jumping on our bed in the Room of Requirement.

I cracked one eye open. "What?"

"Come look out the window. It snowed last night. The lake's completely iced over," Harry said, running back to the window.

I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Harry was standing at the window in only a pair of sleep pants. "What time is it?"

Harry shrugged, "The sun came up an hour ago."

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, climbing out of bed and pulling on my sleep pants, moving to stand behind Harry.

"A while. I always get up before dawn to make breakfast for my aunt, uncle, and cousin at home. It became habit after the first few weeks," Harry said, turning to face me. "How about we go raid the kitchen for some food?"

I smiled up at Harry, giving him a kiss, "That sounds wonderful."

 

J-Jokes

 

"You guys are joking, right?" Ron asked, staring at Fred and George.

"No, we're serious this time," George said, arms around Fred protectively.

"Well congratulations guys," I said, smiling at them as I bounced little Sirius, "How far along are you?"

"Two months," Fred said, his hand on his, for now, flat stomach. "Thanks for your support. We'll need it when we tell Mum and Dad."

"I'll be glad to help. Draco will too."

George glanced at his watch. "They sure have been in there for a long time," he said, glancing towards what I had dubbed, 'The doors of Torture.' "It didn't take this long for Neville and Draco."

"That's because we had C-sections. Ginny's delivering naturally," Draco said, taking Sirius.

"Someone's coming," I said, hearing footsteps in the hallway behind the doors.

"How is she?" Fred, George, and Ron asked at the same time.

"She's fine. They both are," Hermione said, her grin ear-to-ear. "Would you like to meet your niece?"

We followed Hermione through the door. She led us to a room where Ginny was sitting up in bed, holding a pink bundle. "She just fell asleep," Ginny said softly, as Hermione sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's her name?" Fred asked, sitting on his sister's other side.

"Molly, Molly Sarah Weasley-Granger," she said with a proud smile, running a finger through her daughter's brown hair.

"She'll be a heart breaker," George said, "Good thing I still have my old Beater's bat."

Draco snorted, "You're never going to let your children do anything," he said, pulling Sirius closer to his chest.

"You aren't any better," I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Draco grumbled, but snuggled closer to my side.

 

Flashback  
Fifth year

 

"Fred! George! Peeves!" I yelled, standing in the middle of the hallway, covered in red paint.

The red haired twins and the poltergeist popped up from nowhere. "You rang Malfoy?" Fred asked innocently, an effect ruined by the smirk on his lips and the paint on his hands.

"What was that?" I asked, pointing at the bucket that had, until a few seconds ago, been filled with red paint.

George looked at the bucket, "Looks like it used to be paint."

"And what was it doing there?"

"I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll believe that when your friend here marries Snape," I said, gesturing to Peeves.

Fred's grin widened, "Challenge accepted."

 

K-Knarls

 

"I thought Hagrid swore up and down these things weren't dangerous!" I yelled, casting a Stunning Charm at one of the many Knarls attacking Ron and I.

"You know Hagrid!" Ron yelled back, casting a Stunning Charm of his own, "Remember Norbert?"

I snorted as we dispatched the last of the creatures and entered the cabin. The place was a wreck and we didn't see Hagrid until I almost stepped on his hand.

"Hagrid!" I gasped, kneeling next to the half-giant. He had lost one hand a few years back to an angry centaur herd and was a bit more scarred than he had been when we had been at Hogwarts, but he was still Hagrid, lovable oaf that he was.

But I hadn't seen him this bad, ever. Not when he had stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest three years ago, clutching the stump that had been his hand. Not even when Voldemort had forced him to carry my seemingly lifeless body back to Hogwarts Castle.

He was going die. One look at him and I knew. "Hagrid?" I asked softly, feeling for a pulse above his heart. It was there, barely.

"Harry?" he mumbled, eyes cracking open.

I almost sobbed in relief. "I'm here Hagrid. Ron too. Y-You're going to be okay Hagrid. We'll get Madam Pomfrey down here and she'll fix you right up."

"Won't-won't make it," Hagrid mumbled, eyes closing, "'M dying Harry, I can feel it. Can see me dad."

I sobbed, for real this time. "Don't-don't die Hagrid," I sobbed, pressing down on a wound that was bleeding heavily.

"Harry," Hagrid said, bringing my attention away from the wound and to his face, "Just-just take care of Fang for me."

"I will, while you're getting better, then you can take care of him yourself, just like always," I said, tears streaming freely.

"Yer a good boy Harry," Hagrid said, closing his eyes for the final time.

 

Flashback  
Fourth year

"Are you sure?" Harry asked worriedly as we made our way to Hagrid's cabin.

I smiled softly. "I know how important Hagrid is to you Harry," I said, twining our fingers, "You've been dying to tell him and don't want him hearing through the grapevine."

Harry smiled as we reached the door. "I love you," he said, raising a hand to knock.

"I love you too," I said as the door opened.

 

L-Lupin

 

"How was he?" I asked, taking of my jacket and hanging it on the rack.

“An angel, as always," Remus said, pulling on his jacket to leave, "How are the twins?"

"We don't know. Harry's still up there," I said, "It's been four hours. I'm getting worried."

"I'm going to check on them before I go home. I'll firecall you if there's any news."

"Thanks Remus," I said, heading upstairs, "Send Harry home when you get there, will you?"

Remus chuckled, "I'll try Draco."

I smiled as I heard Remus shut the door and Apperated to St. Mungo's.

 

Flashback  
Summer before sixth year

"Remus?" I called into 12 Grimuald Place as I opened the door. I had moved in with my godfathers after my third year.

"I'm in the library!" Remus called back.

I slowly made my way up to the library, shoulders drooping.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked as I entered the room, eyes rimed with red and tear tracks down my face. "Did something happen at Diagon Alley?"

"She-she was all over him, and he wasn't doing a bloody thing to stop her." I spat, wiping my eyes angrily.

"Sit down," Remus said, guiding me to an armchair by the fire, "Now, tell me what happened."

"I went to meet Draco at the ice cream parlor," I began slowly, "He was outside talking to Pansy Parkinson. Right before I was in hearing distance, she flung herself at him, and he didn't do anything to stop her! I never want to see him again, bloody lying git," I muttered as the sound of the front door opening reached us.

"Harry?" Draco called, sounding apprehensive.

 

"I'm not going to talk to you!" I yelled back, pulling my knees up to my chest, fresh tears falling down my face.

"Just let me explain!" Draco begged, entering the library, "Please," he said, kneeling in front of me.

I looked down at him, "You have 30 seconds to explain," I said tonelessly.

"I met Pansy outside of the ice cream shop. I told her about us and our plans...and her excitement got the better of her. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right Harry?" Draco said in a rush, it took me a few minutes to decipher what he had said.

I slid down off my chair and wrapped my arms around Draco. "I'm sorry," I whispered, holding him close, "I'm so sorry I doubted you."

 

M-Meeting

 

"How's Fred?" I asked, the last one left in the waiting room.

"Where are the others?" George asked, sinking into the chair next to me.

"They went home. It's been six hours. How are they?"

"Fred's in a coma," George whispered, his head sinking into his hands. "This is all my fault. I convinced him to have a baby."

"Hey, he'll be fine. Nothing can keep you two down for long. That didn't," I said, pointing to the hole in the side of George's head. "How's the baby?"

George looked up, a small smile on his face. "He's strong. You should have heard him scream. Do you want to meet him?"

I nodded and followed George through the door. 

"Here they are," George said, opening a door and moving to the bassinet. "Meet Jordan Peeves Weasley," he said, picking up his son, who already had Weasley red hair.

"He's adorable," I said, watching as the newborn opened his eyes, sensing a movement in his environment. "Already has a big legacy to live up to."

George grinned, "You have dibbs on all the Marauder’s names, so we decided on the next best things, the biggest troublemakers at Hogwarts during our time, other than us. He'll be able to live up to it, you'll see."

I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to reply as a loud shrieking filled the room. George blanched and turned to face Fred. 

A team of medi-wizards and witches ran into the room, forcing George and I out, Jordan still in George's arms. 

"What was that?" I asked worriedly.

"Monitoring charm," George whispered, "Only other time I heard that one go off...was when-when Great-Aunt Muriel died last year."

 

N-New

 

"I don't like this new George," Harry whispered to me, watching the ginger-haired man. 

"None of us do," I whispered back. "Do you think we should try to get him to hold Jordan again?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to upset him again. And we still have the funeral this afternoon." 

"I still can't believe he's gone. I mean, the way they acted back at Hogwarts, you'd think them invincible."

"I'm going to try and get him into some dress robes. Can you handle the boys?"

"We'll be fine, good luck with him," I said, watching as Harry made his way to George.

 

O-Open

 

"He'll be okay," Draco said, watching George as he cried at Fred's funeral. "He just needs time."

"He hasn't even looked at Jordan since Fred died," I said worriedly, "It's not good for either of them."

"Give him time. He'll come around. Jordan looks just like them."

"I just don't like seeing him so, broken. He'd George Weasley, prankster extrodanare. He's not supposed to be so sad."

"Just give him time to grieve."

"I know. Does the casket have to be open though?"

 

P-Potions

 

"Isn't there a potion we could give him or something?" Harry asked.

I rolled my eyes, "There's no potions that can mend a broken heart."

"Someone should work on that."

I snorted, stirring the potion I was working on.

 

Q-Quidditch

 

"Get up," I said, throwing some Quidditch robes at George. "Take a shower, put these on, and meet me outside."

George nodded dully. He had only followed direct orders since the funeral.

Twenty minutes later, George met me outside. "Follow me," I said, leading him to the Quidditch pitch I had made in the backyard.

"Get on," I said, tossing George a broom as Ron, Draco, and I rose into the air.

George rose shakily in the air. Ron handed him a Beater's bat. On the ground, Neville released a Bludger.

"Fred wouldn't want you to grieve forever George!" I yelled, moving closer to him, "You can't let this end your life!"

George blinked owlishly at me. He hadn't spoken since Fred's death.

Seeing Draco wave frantically at me, I dodged from in front of George. The Bludger shot straight at him.

George swung instinctually, his bat meeting the Bludger with a resounding crack. He stared at the bat in his hand.

A smile, a real, genuine smile, came to his face. George looked in the direction the Bludger had gone. He gave a loud whoop and did a loop-de-loop. Coming out of the loop, he raced after the Bludger.

Suddenly he stopped and turned back to us. "Where's Jordan?"

"With Neville," I called back, pointing to the apple tree shielding Neville and the babies.

George eyed the tree and darted towards it in a steep dive, pulling up when he was almost on the ground, jumping off his broom and running to the blanket that lay on the grass.

He collapsed carefully on the grass next to his son. "Jordan, look at you! You got so big!" George yelled, tickling Jordan's stomach.

Jordan giggled, grabbing his father's hand.

"I’m sorry I haven't been a good dad buddy," George said, picking Jordan up and putting him in his lap. "I'll do better from now on, I promise."

Jordan yawned and fell asleep, clutching his father's finger tightly.

 

R-Ron

 

Flashback   
Fifth year

"Here they come," I whispered to Hermione.

Ron and Neville were coming down the hall, stealing glances at each other as they pretended to listen to Luna.

They nodded and entered the Room of Requirement.

Hermione locked the door as the boys stood in shock of the room. "Harry! Let us out!" Ron yelled, pounding on the door.

"We will," I said, stifling a laugh. "In the morning, maybe. Good night, sleep tight, and get some bed bites," I said, walking away with Hermione.

...

I snuck back down to the Room of Requirement under my Invisibility Cloak and listened at the door. It was quiet so I opened it.

Ron and Neville were laying on the small twin sized bed, Neville's back to Ron's front, Ron's arms around Neville's waist and Neville's hand rested on top of Ron's. Both were smiling.

I smiled at them and slowly left the room. My work here was done.

 

S-Snape

 

I knocked on the front door of the house next door. Someone had moved in last night and I wanted to meet our new neighbor.

The door was answered by a small house elf.

"Can Blinky help you sir?" she asked in a squeaky voice. 

I smiled at the little elf. "I didn't know this house had house elves," I said kindly, "May I come in?"

"Yes sir, follow Blinky,” she said, leading me into the house. "Blinky will go get Master," she said, leaving me in the sitting room.

I looked around the room while I waited. The decor was familiar, like a half forgotten memory. A picture on the mantle caught my eye. It looked like it had been drawn by a young child, in crayon.

I took the frame and looked at the picture. "I remember this," I said softly, smiling, "I drew this. I gave it to...Severus," I said, turning around as Blinky came back into the room with her Master.

"Put that down!" he snapped, storming across the room, snatching the frame from me, and putting it carefully back on the mantle.

I smirked, it really had been a long time since I'd seen my godfather. "The artist should get some rights," I said softly.

Severus froze and slowly turned to face me. "Draco?"

"Long time no see Severus," I said, "I guess that's what happens when you let everyone think you're dead."

Severus flinched, "I'm sorry Draco."

"Do you know what you've missed?" I asked. "It's been almost four years Severus."

"I'm sorry Draco."

"I have to go," I said sharply. "We have people coming over tonight." I turned stiffly and left the same way I had come in.

 

Flashback  
Fourth year

 

"What would your family say? About us?" I asked, running my fingers through Draco's hair as we relaxed in our bed in the Room of Requirement.

Draco was quiet for a moment. "They would kill us, my biological family would."

"What would Severus say?"

"He would accept us," he said instantly, "He may not like you, but he knows love."

I smiled and gave Draco a gentle kiss.

 

T-Twins

 

"Are you okay?" I asked Draco. He had had an appointment at St. Mungo's earlier today because he hadn't been feeling well.

"I'm fine Harry," Draco said, giving me a smile and a kiss, "We all are."

It took me a minute to realize what Draco had said. "You're pregnant?" I asked.

"With twins," Draco said nodding.

I gave a whoop and lifted Draco off the ground. "Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked, setting him down.

"I wouldn't mind being told again," Draco said with a sly smile.

"I think I can do that."

 

U-Umbridge

 

"She's in charge of what?" I yelped, jumping away from the newspaper.

Draco picked up the paper and looked at the article I had been reading. "Head of Magical Infant Registration," Draco paled, "Do they not get that this woman hates children?"

"Apparently not. She almost ruined Hogwarts and now they're trusting her with infants?" I muttered, glaring at the picture of Dolores Umbridge smiling up at me from the newspaper. "How is she still even working at the Ministry?"

"She has contacts, she has gold, she can get away with almost anything she wants," Draco said slowly, "Even though Voldemort is gone, things aren't perfect."

"I know," I said putting my head down on the table. "You know what I had to put up with when she was at Hogwarts, I don't want her to have anything to do with our children."

"It'll be okay Harry," Draco said, patting my hand, covering the scars. "We'll figure it out."

 

Flashback  
Fifth year

 

"Now you know what to do," Umbridge said with her sickly sweet smile.

I sat down at the table, rubbing the back of my hand and picking up the quill waiting for me, beginning my lines.

...

"Harry, what did she do to you?" Draco asked when I met him in the Room of Requirement after my detention with Umbridge, seeing my hand and cleaning it with the first aid kit the room provided. He didn't notice it last night because it had healed before I had gotten back.

"Lines," I said dully, wincing as he dabbed a potion on it.

Draco gave me a look. "This is more than just lines," he said, wrapping gauze around my palm.

"It was an odd quill," I admitted as Draco put up the first aid supplies.

"Odd? Harry if it's doing that while you're writing lines it's more than odd."

"There's nothing we can do. Come on, it's time for bed," I said, leading Draco to the bed. "I love you Draco."

Draco looked mutinous, but followed me to bed. "I love you too Harry," he said, giving me a kiss.

 

V-Victory

Harry was grinning like an idiot when he got home from the Ministry. "We did it!" he crowed as he exited the Floo. "And just in time too," he added, rubbing my eight-and-a-half month pregnant belly.

I smiled up at him, "I take it the trial went well?" I asked giving him a kiss as he sat down.

"Life in Azkaban and a Dementor's kiss," he said, sobering up a bit, "Where's Sirius?"

"He's at George's. Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny took Sara and Molly," I said, glancing at my watch. "They should be back any minute now."

As if my words summoned them, the fire turned green and spat out Ron, covered in ash and holding an excited Sirius.

"Daddy! You're home!" Sirius yelled, jumping out of Ron's arms and running to Harry.

"How'd the trial go?" Ron asked.

"We won," Harry said, "Full sentence."

Ron whistled, "Way to go. Well, I better get back home and tell Neville the good news. Night all," Ron said, leaving through the Floo.

"Alright, let's get you to bed little man," Harry said, standing with Sirius, who suddenly yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I'll meet you in our room," he said to me.

I nodded and carefully got off the couch, going to mine and Harry's bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Did he go down okay?" I asked as Harry came into our room.

"He was out like a light by the time I had him in his pj's," Harry said as he stripped and got into his pajamas.

"Jordan must have tired him out," I said, climbing into bed.

Harry chuckled, "Do you think the twins will be that hyper?" he asked, sliding into bed next to me.

I groaned, "Oh Merlin I hope not. Remember what happened last time we watched him? Imagine that 24/7, times 2!" 

Harry thought for a moment, "You're right."

I nodded and snuggled closer to Harry, as close as my stomach would allow. "You're awfully cuddly tonight. What did you and Severus talk about?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"He showed me a few old photo albums. From when I was a baby," I said softly.

Harry gave me a kiss on the forehead to encourage me, "I-I had a twin," I said finally, "He died when we were less than a month old," I said, tears streaming from my eyes. "I-I don't want that to happen to our twins."

"Shh, that won't happen to our babies," Harry whispered, running a hand through my hair. "They'll be fine, you'll see."

 

W-Weasley

"Draco dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as I flinched while I was talking to her.

"I'm fine," I said, straitening up a bit, "Braxton-Hick."

Mrs. Weasley looked doubtful. "That's what I thought when I was pregnant with Fred and George. By the time I realized I was in active labor, George was born five minutes later."

"Maybe I should go to St. Mungo's, just to be safe," I said slowly.

"That might be best," Molly agreed, "Harry's in the living room. I'll watch Sirius until you know what's going on," She said as she helped me stand up.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked when I came into the living room, another contraction hitting as I entered the room.

"I'm in labor," I said when the contraction ended.

Harry jumped up, helping me to the Floo, "Does Mrs. Weasley have Sirius?"

I nodded as Harry threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's," he said firmly, holding my hand as we traveled in the Floo.

 

Flashback  
Right before the beginning of the story

 

"Harry?" I asked nervously, taking his hand.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, coming out of his shock.

I nodded, "I asked Madame Pomfrey 10 times, until she gave me this," I said, taking a small picture from my pocket and handing it to Harry.

"This is real?" This is our baby?" Harry asked, looking at the picture.

I nodded, "I'm pregnant."

Harry's face broke out in a huge grin, "This is great Dray," he said, jumping up and grabbing me, spinning me in a circle. "We're going to be parents! You are happy about this, aren't you?" Harry asked, setting me back down.

"I am," I confirmed with a smile

 

X-Xenophilius

 

"Have you seen this month's copy of The Quibbler?" I asked, entering the twins' nursery, where Draco was feeding the twins.

"No, what is it?" Draco asked, glancing up at me.

"We made the cover," I said, handing him the magazine.

"Why Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are meant to be together and will never break up, ever, by Luna Lovegood," Draco read out loud, "Are people still betting on when we're going to get a divorce?" 

I nodded, picking up Scorpius to burp him. "They reckon that I, being the one who killed Voldemort, and you, being the son of a convicted Death Eater, can't have our happily ever after," I said, "So Luna took up our case, against the public. It's a really good article."

Draco flipped through the article while I put the twins down for their nap. "Luna's turned out to be a wonderful writer, hasn't she?" he said when he was done reading the article, "Xeno must be so proud. Is it true that the Prophet has a betting pool?"

I nodded slowly. "More than one. Which one of us will end it, who each of us will cheat with, how long we'll last, who'd get the kids. It's all very stupid," I said. "I'm just glad that our friends support us."

"Not all of them," Draco muttered, looking out the window.

"The ones that still are, the ones that matter do," I said, taking the magazine from Draco, "Come on, Sirius has something he wants to show us before his nap."

Draco smiled and let me help him up. "You don't regret it, do you? Marrying me?" He asked as we left the room.

I pulled Draco close, giving him a kiss, "Never, not even for a second."

 

Y-Yelling

"Sara?" I asked, the six-year-old coming out of the Floo, tears streaming down her face.

"M-Mommy and Daddy were fighting," she sobbed, "I could hear them from my bedroom."

"Oh Sara, I'm sure it was nothing," I said, pulling her into a hug, mindless of the ash. "Why don't you spend the night here and we'll go talk to your parents in the morning."

She sniffed again, "O-Okay Uncle Draco," she said wiping her face.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then we'll go see if Uncle Harry wants to do some flying."

She smiled up at me and nodded, taking my hand. I smiled down at her and led her to the guest room, where we always had a spare set of clothes for any unexpected visitors.

...

One bath, a change of clothes, and a Patronus message sent by ferret, answered by terrier later, Sara and I made our way out onto the Quidditch pitch, where Harry and Sirius were tossing around a Quaffle, the twins watching from the ground.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, landing instantly and running to his best friend, "You look like you've been crying."

Sara smiled at Sirius, allowing herself to be hugged when he reached her. "Mommy and Daddy were fighting again," she whispered into Sirius' chest, he was so tall that's where her face reached. "So I snuck to the Floo in the kitchen and came here."

"What is Sara doing here?" Harry asked softly, landing next to me.

"Ron and Neville were fighting again, so she Flooed here," I said, "It must have been really bad, she was really shook up."

"Sirius seems to be helping," Harry commented as Sirius helped Sara onto the broom in front of him and took off.

"I think they fancy each other," I said, watching them fly. Sara was laughing, finally beginning to forget what she had heard at home.

"They're too young to be thinking like that Draco," Harry chided, "Let them enjoy being young."

 

Z-Zander

 

"Remus?" I called out, entering 12 Grimmauld Place. Draco and I came to have lunch with my godfathers at least once a week. Sirius, the adult, was still at work, finishing up some paperwork, and Sirius, my son, had just left for his first year at Hogwarts.

"Remus?" I called again when he didn't answer.

Kreatcher popped up in front of us, a bundle of bloody towels clutched to his chest. "Master Remus is in the kitchen."

"Is he okay?" I asked, rushing to the kitchen while Draco hurried the twins and Lily into the sitting room before following us.

"Kreatcher doesn't know!" the house elf said worriedly.

"Harry?" Remus asked, weakly as we entered the room, "What are you doing here?"

"We came over for lunch, remember?" I asked, kneeling next to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing now," he said softly, "Just an unexpected surprise," he added, glancing at the squirming bundle in his arms.

I followed his glance. "Is that a baby?" I asked in shock.

Remus nodded. "I didn't know I was pregnant either. Thought I was too old," he said with a chuckle. "He seems healthy. Can you help me get up?"

I nodded, taking the baby and handing him to Draco, before helping Remus up off the floor and up to his bedroom so he could change his clothes.

"It's been a while since we've had a new face in the family," I said, handing Remus his son once they were both clean. "What's his name?"

Remus looked at his son for a minute, taking in his scent and watching him for a moment. "Alexander David," he said, "Zander for short."


End file.
